


旧日幻影

by Zoeoak



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Monologue, 死神舞台剧观后感（？）, 第三人称限定视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 有些话是肺腑之言，但他知道他将要做出的一切会让它们变成虚情假意。





	旧日幻影

他站在他的副队长面前，活生生的。  
“好久不见，雏森。”他说。  
他望着她的惊讶，望着她的疑惑，望着那双清澈的眼眸中正在流淌而出的喜悦。那喜悦最开始很微弱，渐渐扩大，溢满她整个憔悴的脸。  
“对不起，雏森，让你担心了。”  
她喜极而泣，扑进他怀中。他任由她拽着他的衣襟，泪水滴在上面。明明那个温厚体贴的蓝染队长已经可以死了，他却仍旧温柔地安慰她，向她解释，仿佛那个旧日的幻影依然存在。  
她相信了，没有丝毫怀疑，哪怕这里全是疑点和漏洞。  
因为她信任他，因为她希望她的蓝染队长活着。多么愚蠢。她把信任轻率地交托出去，她马上就会因此付出惨痛的代价。  
他扶着她的两肩时这么漫不经心地想着，手掌隔着薄薄一层死霸装摸到了肩头的骨节。似乎是习惯，那些话那么自然地说出来。  
“你瘦了，雏森。真的非常抱歉，没想到会把你伤那么深。”  
银在微笑，观摩他们像在观摩一场有趣的演出。是了，这确实就是一场演出，马上就会有一出精彩的戏剧性转折，这天真无知的女孩儿脸上会露出被现实灼伤的惊痛表情，他知道那将是十分有意思，十分感人的。  
也许他会在下一秒就出刀，但他没有。有些话他仍旧想说一说，虽然他知道她不会明白，她感受到的东西将被一个令她震惊的事实覆盖，淹没，杳无踪迹。他即将说出口的一切都是废话罢了，充其量只是让剧目变得更好看一些。  
但火苗总在贪婪地渴求着新鲜的空气让它烧的更旺。他也会想要说些肺腑之言，即使没人能听懂，没人会相信。  
“谢谢你，雏森。”  
一开始只是顺水推舟而已。这个女孩儿有天份，满怀对他的憧憬努力着，他想她应该会有用。后来一切如他所料，她成为了他的副队长。  
“有你这样一位部下真是太好了。”  
一个简单的，对他所扮演的角色怀着纯粹又美好的感情的少女，再也找不出比她更好控制的部下了。她崇拜他，忠于他，他说什么她都会信，他交代什么她都会完成。想比起银和平子真子，和雏森相处简直像度假一样轻松愉快。  
“谢谢你，雏森。”  
每一天，不用费多大力气，控制她，指导她，关心她，爱护她。每一天，看着她的眼睛，那种清澈提醒着他她有而他已失去的那些东西，被无数人颂扬的东西，他现在扮演的人格理所应当拥有的东西。  
不过那是庸人才需要的东西，庸人被盲目的赞美迷惑了双眼，看不出那些东西会带来危险和隐患。而他是明白的。它们对他来说只会是绊脚石，累赘，拉低他才能的东西。  
他不需要它们。  
但这不意味着他不会享受它们。  
“真的很感谢你。”  
她令他想起那些陈旧的过去，那个他仍被人云亦云的讹传愚弄的时期。他也曾理解她这样的天真，认同她这种货色是他的同类。他曾信赖过，崇拜过，憧憬过。他的生日就是他曾全心全意依赖过某个人的遗留产物。  
那种感觉很美好，觉得可以把任何事告诉某个人的感觉，虽然知道结果可能会不尽如心意，但仍愿意这样做。爱一个人。这种感觉确实美好，不然人们也不会不厌其烦地赞颂它。  
他真的很感谢她让他重温了那些旧日的幻梦。  
可仅仅是幻梦，他不会再真正拥有了。正如蝴蝶破茧后，虽然偶尔会怀念蒙昧地被包裹在茧中的轻松和安稳，但也绝对不会愿意回到茧中——蒙上眼睛确实幸福，但他有世界要征服，有危机要躲避。  
“再见了。”  
她睁大眼睛，唇角流出一句：“不会吧？”  
愚蠢的女孩儿，被突如其来的危险吓坏，第一反应是否定它的到来，而不是抓紧自救。  
她死定了。  
他把她推开，任她重重倒地。血蔓延开来，贪婪地扩张着。她躺在那儿，因为失血很快失去意识。  
破茧是痛苦的，很多人在这个过程中死掉，不出意外雏森也会步他们的后尘。他心想。但另有一个念头悄悄冒出来：万一她侥幸存活呢？就像一个内心深处的自己发出的一句调侃，带着促狭的笑意。一块曾属于你的水晶，她因此独一无二，就这样打碎不觉得可惜吗？  
啊，也许会有一点吧，但也只是那么一点。  
每一块水晶，不被摔碎的都迟早要蒙尘，从内部诞生出混浊的杂质，最终不复当初清澈纯净。若她能活下去，总有一天她会学会掩藏自己的真心，绝不把完整的信任托付给任何人。  
若她侥幸存活，那么他在心里私下祝福她一句吧：  
欢迎踏入真实世界。  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 看死神舞台剧的感想。算是重温旧梦吧，蓝染是一个在我早年时拓宽我世界观的角色。脱粉已久，但每年邻近五月二十九号还会有种啊是那个谁的生日快到了。  
> 不知道为什么写着写着突然对98给的结局释怀了。不论是谁，随着时间流逝，渐渐都妥协了吧。  
> 写这篇当一个迟来的纪念，再见Bleach。


End file.
